


Higurashiton

by LadyMagnolia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demon/Human Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMagnolia/pseuds/LadyMagnolia
Summary: [Updated Monthly]  The time has finally come for Lady Kagome to be introduced to society and she envisions finding the perfect match and falling in love. However, Duke Inuyasha has other ideas and will stop at nothing to ruin her. A story of revenge, betrayal, and love.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 54
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note : I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of its characters. (I also do not own Bridgerton, on which this fanfic is loosely based.)
> 
> There are various songs noted throughout the story if you would like to listen to what inspired each scene. 
> 
> (There will be non-consent and attempted rape in this story. If those two things are triggers, please do not read this work.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, please leave a comment if you do!

Chapter 1:  
(Thank u, Next – Vitamin String Quartet)

"Mama! Mama, come quickly! I can't find my dress!"

Kagome was careful not to raise her voice any more than a proper lady should, but she struggled not to become frantic. After all, tonight was the first ball of her debut and appearances were everything.

Her mama strode into the room, the perfect picture of grace and elegance. She couldn't help but smile at her eldest and only daughter. She hadn't the slightest doubt in her mind that Kagome would have many offers of marriage, hopefully ones that would save them. Lord Higurashi had lost most of their money over the past few years, and although no one knew, not even Kagome, their money was beginning to run out as he struggled to secure more.

"It's still in the drawing room dearest."

Lady Higurashi had ordered a lovely, expensive dress that screamed wealth and privilege. Too much was at stake to risk anything less.

"Thanks Mama!" Kagome gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to her chambers and donning her gown with the help of her lady's maids.

"Oh," one of them gasped. "My lady, you are most beautiful."

Kagome studied herself in the mirror, swaying the dress gently from side to side. The dress was soft white and stunning. The empire waist hugged her figure as the top pushed her ample breasts slightly above the neckline. If the almost improper neckline weren't enough to secure a suitor, tiny diamonds and sequins had been sewn into the bodice and a very expensive diamond necklace was draped on her neck. This dress would surely win her a husband, one who would love her, respect her, and dote upon her.

"Mayhaps Lord Hojo will be there tonight my lady." A maid giggled.

Kagome blushed. Her and Hojo had been friends since they were mere toddlers and he was a most advantageous match indeed. Her ladies did her hair up and donned a tiara of diamonds and a long fluffy white feather upon her head.

"One thing is for certain my lady,” the maid smiled while doing Kagome's rouge, no one will be outshining you tonight."

No, Kagome thought beaming. Tonight every eye would be on her and nothing would stop her from finding her true love.

….

Golden eyes glared out from a carriage as it passed the Higurashi house. If there was one thing Duke Inuyasha hated more than attending balls, it was the Higurashi family. While he would have much rather preferred riding his horse to the ball, he wanted his arrival back in town to be a secret to society until the opportune moment. 

His aunt was overjoyed when he told her he in town for the season to pick a bride, but his only intent was to ruin one. He could deal with the overbearing mamas and their fake daughters. After all these years that felt like an eternity, he was going to get back at Lord Higurashi. And revenge was going to be oh so sweet.

….

Lady Ayame's ball was in full swing when Lady Kagome arrived, and her mama had planned it that way. Kagome's heart fluttered with anticipation as she approached the double doors to the top of the staircase. She made certain in her nervousness she did not crush her dance card as she smoothed her dress. 

"Ready dearest?"

Kagome nodded to her mama, giddy with excitement. While her father was supposed to be here escorting her, he was not sober enough to do so. The plan was to tell everyone he was ill, which wasn't exactly a lie.

As the footmen opened the doors, charming music, warm bright light, and wonder greeted Kagome's eyes. She had waited her whole life for this. Her grin was contagious, bringing further warmth into the room. She spotted her best friend Sango in the crowd, also debuting tonight, who gave her a wink.

"That's Miss Kagome Higurashi," a mama said in too loud a whisper. She didn't sound pleased. But Kagome was not here to impress the mamas, she was here to impress the lords and the smiles on their faces told her all she needed to know as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" A very well-mannered and pleasing voice asked.

Kagome calmed herself and swept into the perfect curtsy, "I would be flattered, Lord Hojo."

She took his extended hand with grace and allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor.

"You look absolutely lovely," he said as he twirled her, "And it seems I am not the only one who noticed."

Kagome blushed; she was being watched. Kagome took a deep, calming breath. She had trained her whole life for this moment, after all. "You flatter me, my lord."

Hojo's hand was properly situated beneath her shoulder blade, just as it should be. He had never been indecent or improper in all the years she'd known him. He was faultless.

"It has been the honor of my life to grow up with you, Lady Kagome. I hope we will have the opportunity for many more memories in the future."

Kagome could do nothing more than nod, a huge smile on her face. It was only her first dance and he was going to call on her tomorrow! Could this night be any more perfect?

…

Inuyasha had crept in through the side door of the mansion so he wouldn't have to make a ridiculous entrance. He stood in the back of the room, watching the naïve Lady Kagome dance with the insufferable Hojo.

He had not seen her so close before and it made revenge even more enticing. He watched as her breath quickened from dancing and her chest rose further up her teasing bodice. Inuyasha grinned as he turned slipped back into the shadows of the hallway. Oh how he would enjoy breaking her.

...

This was truly the night of Kagome's life. Her dance card was full early on, much to the dismay of many a suitor, and she had allowed Hojo to have the last dance of the night. Everyone knew what that meant, she favored him for marriage. 

(Take Me to Church – Vitamin String Quartet)

The band began a slow melody as Hojo offered Kagome his hand.

"I believe this is my dance," a rough voice sounded behind them, quite loudly. 

Gasps sounded across the room as Kagome turned to face the man who had interrupted the happiest night of her life. Her eyes traveled up his body quickly: a fitted dark navy dress coat that seemed made for his muscular body...a handsome face...silver hair and white dog ears.

It was a demon.

Kagome shouldn't have been so surprised, as hostess Ayame was a demoness herself. Since the laws had been overturned a year ago, it was perfectly legal for them to be out in society. But Kagome knew the difference between what was legal and what was proper. Her father would never allow her to marry a demon. Therefore, this entitled jerk had just wasted her last dance of the night.

"Of course," Hojo bowed out gracefully, giving Kagome an encouraging smile. He was perfect, even in defeat. Moreover, Kagome would see him first thing in the morning and none of this would matter. She remembered her manners and curtsied, but did not know how to address the detestable demon before her.

He grabbed Kagome's gloved hand and pulled her up a little too roughly, leaving her stunned. But it was more than that keeping her silent. Since they had not yet been introduced, it was not proper for her to speak until he did so first.

Kagome had no idea who this demon was, but he had serious audacity to ruin her night like this. She finally quelled her anger enough to look up into his eyes, only to find him grinning at her with the sexy, arrogant smile of a rake. Kagome quickly blushed and looked away.

"Forgive me, my lord," Kagome gritted very low, staring at the wall over his shoulder, "but I do not recall being introduced to you. Surely I might have remembered such an event."

Everyone was watching them. Who was this guy? She had never seen him before and had been educated on every eligible bachelor in town, even the demons.

"Introductions are overrated." His warm voice whispered in her ear, causing her to stiffen, "I know you, and that is all that matters."

His clawed calloused hand slipped painstakingly slow from her shoulders to her lower back.

Kagome could no longer hide her shock.

"Sir! Have you no decency?" She struggled to keep her voice low, "With a knowing gesture like that, someone might think we are lovers."

Inuyasha spun her gracefully out, enjoying as he reconnected his hand with the soft skin of her back that was exposed by her dress. Kagome was suddenly very aware of how close their bodies were as his thumb gently rubbed the silk of her gloves up and down against her palm.

"Would you like that?" Suddenly her scent assaulted Inuyasha's demon nose and pictured her lithe body naked beneath him, writhing in pleasure.

"Like what, my lord?"

Inuyasha smiled, this was too easy. He leaned close to her ear, "If we were lovers."

Kagome's control over everything was spiraling. How dare this insolent little jerk! "That will not happen, sir. I am to be wed."

He very much enjoyed toying with her naivety . "We don't have to wed to enjoy the pleasure of each other's company, my lady."

"In your dreams."

Inuyasha watched as the diamond at the end of her necklace rose up and down quicker on her breasts. He envisioned her in his chambers, wearing only the necklace on her delectable body.

The song had seemed to go on forever, but the music finally faded.

Kagome went to pull away, but the demon did not release his grip.

“I assure you, my lady," he whispered huskily, "you will most certainly be in my dreams tonight. Perhaps you will find me in yours."

Suddenly, Kagome wanted nothing more than to leave. She made straight for her mama until someone stopped her.

"Kagome," Lady Kikyo laughed, "you must all tell us, how long have you known Duke Inuyasha?"

Kagome nearly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note : I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of its characters. (I also do not own Bridgerton, on which this fanfic is loosely based.)
> 
> There are various songs noted throughout the story if you would like to listen to what inspired each scene.
> 
> (There will be non-consent and attempted rape in this story. If those two things are triggers, please do not read this work.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, please leave a comment if you do!

Chapter 2: 

_(Earned It – Vitamin String Quartet)_

  
Kagome sat in the drawing room, constantly looking at the pocket watch beside her. She rubbed her eyes, wishing she had gotten more sleep after they returned from the ball. It was now nearly noon and she hadn't a single caller, not even Lord Hojo.

  
"Dearest," her mama said soothingly sensing she was on the verge of tears, "it is only the first day. There will be others if the duke does not propose."

  
Kagome was no fool, she knew exactly who was to blame for this uneventful day, but her mama told her they had no power over the duke. Over the past few years he had rose to considerable power, despite the former laws against his kind, and not even the house of a former member of parliament could reprimand his scandalous actions.

“Mama,” Kagome said trying to focus intently on the knitting she hadn't been able to start since 8am, “we both know father would never let me marry a demon.”

Her mama sighed, shutting the book in her lap. “Dearest, your father, he- he hasn't been able to secure any investments in his bank for quite some time now. And I have tried my hardest, but even I can not get him to turn from his drink. He can not bear the shame of his failure.”

Her mama looked up to see she had her daughter's full attention, “Our finances, they will be desolate soon. If you can not marry someone with the means to support both you and us, Sota will have nothing left to inherit. While a demon is not the most desirable choice, I believe your father would consider it.”

  
"My lady," a maid interrupted, "a letter from the Lady Hojo."

  
Kagome nearly jumped off of the chaise as her mama slid the letter off the tray and opened it. Hojo could provide for both her and her family, but why would he propose in a letter through his mama?

  
"Lady Higurashi,” her mama read aloud, “my son has informed us that he wishes to marry your daughter.”

Kagome almost cried, they were saved! It didn't matter that the proposal wasn't as romantic as she had envisioned, like in a crowd of people who would politely cheer and clap for such a perfect match. She would be with Hojo, and that is all that mattered.

“Our honorable son clearly does not care that your daughter has already made herself familiar with a certain duke. While we wish them all the happiness, we are saving our son from heartbreak and he will no longer see-"

  
Kagome burst into tears as her world shattered.  
  


…

  
The late afternoon picnic at the park was the last place Kagome wanted to be, but being a woman in her debut season, she had no choice. Her mother ensured she had worn a simpler white dress today, signaling her daughter's continued purity. Everyone talked in hushed whispers as they passed their blanket, except the Lady Kikyo, who was practically shouting Kagome's shame.

“Did you see the way he touched her? The possessive way he held her back? I did not know _Lady_ Kagome had it in her to seduce a duke, even if he is a demon. Brava.” The other ladies around Kikyo smirked at Kagome as they left.

  
"Mother," Kagome said loudly and stood, "I think I shall go for a walk in the gardens."

  
If she had to stay here, she was going to at least try to enjoy herself. There was not much in bloom with the chill in air, but it was still better than enduring the snickers. While a lady was typically not allowed someplace without an escort, less someone question her honor, the gardens were safe in the middle of the day.

A million thoughts flew through her head as she entered the tall maze of hedges. Why did Duke Inuyasha pick her? What did he want? Clearly, according to gossip, it was not marriage. It didn't matter. Kagome was going to fix this. She would avoid him at all costs until the rumors died down and then she would approach the Hojo family with renewed grace and dignity. And then-

  
Kagome slammed into a very hard chest.

  
"Forgive-" Kagome stopped as she met golden eyes that were dancing in amusement. The same eyes that haunted her nightmares throughout the night.

  
Inuyasha's hands lingered on her shoulders as he steadied her, "Looks like someone was deep in thought." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Thinking about me, princess?"

  
Kagome wanted to slap him across his smug face, but that wouldn't improve her marriage prospects. She looked around; they were alone in the garden. She quickly took a large step away from him and curtsied.

  
"As a matter of fact, I was." She rose. We-” Kagome began to lose her resolve as he stepped closer. “We can no longer be seen with each other, your grace." She was certain to use the right formal title, now that she knew it.

Kagome retreated as he continued to advance, until her back hit a hedge. Inuyasha laughed, putting an arm on each side of her body so she couldn't move. He liked her determination, her spunk- perhaps there was more to the Higurashi family than her heathen father.

  
"You don't call the shots here, princess. I am a duke. You are a lady, although...I've heard conflicting reports on that today."

  
Kagome flushed red, "I will have you know that there was no question of my honor before you ruined it."

  
Inuyasha was so close their noses were almost touching. "You accuse me of ruining your honor over mere touches? If I am already as guilty as you say, then maybe I should do what I am accused of."

  
He could smell her sudden spike in fear as he dipped his head to her neck and inhaled. Unlike the other women who cloaked their scents in perfume, Kagome's natural scent of light vanilla was intoxicating. His lips brushed her neck and Inuyasha could smell the girl's beginning arousal.

  
"Have you ever been touched before?" His fingertips traced down her forearm as his hot breath assaulted her neck. "Kissed?" His fingers moved unhurriedly down the side of her dress. "Fucked?"  


  
Inuyasha began to suck her at neck, tugging at the delicate skin.

"Your grace."

  
Inuyasha almost came undone at the sound of her voice, her cold tone had the slightest edge of uncertainty.

_Take everything from her, like they did to us. Ruin them. Ruin her._

When Inuyasha didn't respond, Kagome was able to push him off, only because he was not expecting it. The slap rang through the quiet garden. Her eyes widened in shock at her own actions, then the steely resolve was back. She was glad she hadn't worn gloves today.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock, his demon screaming to subdue her, “Do you have any idea-”

"While my honor is clearly nothing to you,” Kagome interrupted before she lost it, “it is all I have. You have caused me to lose the man I love and I will never forgive you for it. You will leave me alone. I do not know what your game is, your grace, but I refuse to play it. Now kindly let me go back to my family."

Inuyasha regained control of his demon and leaned back. He had waited years for this, no sense to rush. His humanity had no intention of raping her, only being the epitome of what she already thought him to be: a devious and lowly demon.

But that bitch had the audacity to slap him.

  
Inuyasha rubbed his cheek with a smirk, "For much too long the demons have let humans make the game and the rules. It's my turn now. See you at the ball next week, princess. Wear something white," he said appraising her, "it's my favorite on you."

  
Inuyasha pushed off the hedge, freeing her. He spun, withdrawing just as quickly as he came, leaving Kagome alone and panting in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think, or where you would like to see this story go! Please let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! After this one, I will be updating the story once a week or so. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment if you do!
> 
> Please Note : I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of its characters. (I also do not own Bridgerton, on which this fanfic is loosely based.)

Chapter 3:  
(Sunflower – Vitamin String Quartet)

“Oh! Kagome, look at these silks!” 

Kagome smiled at Sango as they inspected the materials at the modiste. A new dress for the upcoming ball was exactly what Kagome needed to get her mind off the past and onto the future. Luckily, her mama had left her with Sango. When Sango's mama protested in hushed whispers to Sango that she should not be seen alone with Kagome, Sango threatened to purchase a lime green abomination of a dress if her mama did not relent.

Kagome did not know how she ever deserved such a friend.

“Sango,” Kagome pretended to be very interested in some sage green fabric, “What do you know of the duke?”

“I know what he did to you was horrid and if he was here I would give him a piece of my mind.” Sango huffed, “Why are you even giving these thoughts your time?”

Kagome set the fabric back on the table, “Because I may not have a choice.”

“Nonsense,” Sango exclaimed grabbing a flowing dress of soft lilac, “There will be other suitors, Kagome. More and more arrive every day, and all your need is one decent lord who hasn't heard about how that imbecile of a dog duke shamed you.”

Kagome gasped, looking around to make sure they weren't overheard, “Sango!”

Sango simply shrugged, “It's true." The long pause of silence indicated some bad news was coming. Sango was rarely silent. "I um, passed by the Hojo mansion today. Hojo saw me and wanted to be sure I told you how very sorry he was.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kagome said solemnly. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him.

“Ladies,” Kanna the shopkeeper said joining them, “have we made a decision?”

Kagome instinctively grabbed for the sage fabric. 

“Green?” Sango was shocked, “I thought you liked white?”

“I despise it. This will do nicely.”

…

(In My Blood – Vitamin String Quartet)

Kagome for once had no intention of following orders. She descended the stairs of the Hitomi house dressed in a sage gown that featured a fitted and embroidered bodice. Matching sheer embroidered sleeves hugged her arms and reached her wrists. The dress left everything up to the imagination, precisely how Kagome had envisioned it. A simple necklace with a pearl pendant sat high upon her throat. Soft sheer gloves protected her hands. Her hair was down in soft curls, with a delicate diamond pin holding the right side away from her face. There wasn't even any skin exposed on her back for a certain duke to touch. 

Kagome was armed for the battle to take her future back. 

She could see Inuyasha from across the room, but now that his presence was no longer a secret, a flock of giggling mamas and their desperate daughters surrounded him. Every time he said something, the flock looked between the two of them. He certainly looked every bit the rogue she knew him to be in his burgundy coat and Kagome secretly hoped he was telling them the epic tale of how she had slapped him across his arrogant face. 

No matter, Kagome stood with her mama listening to some men talk business with an older Lord Hitomi, who had lost his wife six months ago. 

“And that is why farmers should provide grain throughout the year, Lord Hitomi, to ensure such shortages are unlikely.” Kagome spoke as necessary, masking the majority of her intellect, less she come off too shrewd.

“I dare say,” Lord Hitomi spoke to Lady Higurashi, “where have you been hiding this pretty one?”

Her mama beamed, “Clearly you can see why I hid her, my lord. If all the men had known of her, we would not have had a quiet moment in our household.”

“I suppose you are right. May I have this dance, Lady Kagome?”

Kagome struggled to smile at the lord fifteen years her senior as she pulled her eyes away from Hojo and Lady Kikyo dancing near the center of the room. While Lord Hitomi was a decent looking demon with long black hair and soft red eyes, there were many rumors that he had beat his last wife to death after she failed to provide him a male heir. Even so, Kagome was in no place to deny him; he was the host of the ball.

“I would be delighted, Lord Hitomi.”

He took her onto the ballroom floor, right next to Hojo. Kagome's heart ached more than she thought possible as she curtsied, clutching her dress tighter to calm her nerves.

“I insist," he said reaching for her hands, "that if I am to offer for your hand and we are to wed, you call me Lord Naraku.”

Kagome couldn't hide her grimace. 

“Does that displease you, Lady Kagome?”

“Not at all, my lord. Forgive me, the punch, although delicious, is not settling in my stomach." She fought to rein in her frantic heartbeat. "While I very much appreciate your offer, I have not yet accepted it, my Lord.”

And she had no plan to...ever. She would never be that desperate. 

“Forgive me for being so forward, my lady, but there have been no callers to your house since the beginning of the season. I can provide for your family quite well. You will want for nothing.”

'Except love and happiness,' Kagome thought bitterly. “Thank you for your concern my Lord, but we are merely one week into the season.”

“I have heard the Lady Kikyo has had nothing short of thirty suitors already." He gestured subtly to the couple beside them, "And judging by the fact you were with us talking farming tenants rather than already dancing, it appears you are short on prospects indeed. But I do not need your mind, nor do I care for it. I only need an heir.”

Kagome suddenly looked across the room and met the eyes of the man who ruined everything, a certain duke who was staring very intently at her. 

…

Inuyasha could play the game well, even find joy in it. What he took no joy from however, was seeing Kagome in the arms of a murderer. His desire was to break her, not send her six feet under. When their eyes met, he saw the defeat, and his demon was angry that he was not the one to fully cause it.

His plan was to disregard Kagome tonight, but his little princess had defied him by wearing a dress of the wrong color that hid her body from him. He would deal with that later.

…

(Girls Like You – Vitamin String Quartet)

Kagome mind was whirling as Naraku left her to play host. Her father would make her marry Naraku, solely for the money he possessed. She had to think of something quickly to win another suitor by the end of the night.

“May I have this dance, beautiful?”

Kagome was well-mannered enough this time to not show shock at the pointed demon ears that donned the newcomer's head. At least this lord was her age, and while he shared Naraku's black hair, his dusty blue eyes were kind.

“You may,” Kagome genuinely smiled, remembering his name from her training, “Lord Koga.”

She went to bend her knees and he quickly dismissed her, "Please, my lady, that is not necessary." He courteously took her hand and helped her up, then began swaying them back and forth to the happy tune of the orchestra. When a lift came, he placed his hands gently and properly on her hips before easily lifting her over his head. Kagome felt for a minute she was flying.

“You are quite the dancer, my lord.” 

Koga smirked, “You make it easy, Lady Kagome.”

Kagome relaxed for the first time in hours. She had heard of Lord Koga's kindness and how well he cared for his estate and all his tenants. While he was not the richest lord, he was very handsome; and most amiable. They could be happy together, and she hadn't a single doubt that he would respect not only her body, but also for her mind. Maybe Naraku wouldn't be her only choice after all. 

…

“Your grace,” Lady Kikyo crooned, “Tell us more of your time away in Australia. Surely, our city would have benefited from having a fine gentleman such as yourself here. Why did you leave?”

Inuyasha impatiently stroked his incisors across his tongue as he longed to feel Kagome's soft skin. First he had to watch Naraku touch her, and now that mangy wolf. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was drawing demons to her.

_You're a damned fool for thinking you could stay away from her. She's ours._

“How could I deny a question from a lady so lovely?” He lied. He found Lady Kikyo repulsive and her lavender perfume overwhelmed his sense of smell, making his sensitive nose burn. As a result, he could no longer smell the sickening happiness now radiating off of Kagome.

“I departed, Lady Kikyo, because the laws enacted here made my kind prisoners in our own homes. The fear of us created by certain members of parliament drove us away. But since those restrictions have been lifted, I have returned to take my rightful place in my ancestral home.”

_And make them pay._

...

“Tell me, beautiful, how can I help you?” Koga's playful and kind voice turned low and hushed. 

“Forgive me, my lord, but I do not understand.”

“I see the way that mutt-face looks at you.” To Kagome's shock, Koga gestured at Inuyasha. “Has he hurt you? If you were my lady, I would protect you. You wouldn't have to worry about him again. I'll ask again, has he hurt you?”

Kagome thought hard, “No, my lord," she said wistfully, "merely ruined my prospects.”

The lord gave her a bright smile. “I certainly wouldn't say that, my lady."

Kagome felt like she was back on top of the world.

…

“What ever happened to your older brother and mama, your grace? What was your brother's name- Duke Sesshomaru?” Kikyo's mama asked innocently. 

“Forgive me, ladies, but I must take my leave.”

(Without Me – Vitamin String Quartet)

Kagome had just finished dancing with the mangy wolf and was alone on the dance floor in her stupid green dress. Naraku was moving towards her.

The crowd parted for Inuyasha with polite murmurs of “your grace” and bows as he quickly strode past. The closer Inuyasha got, the more he could smell the other demons on her, and the angrier he became.

She turned to face him just as he reached her, instantly grabbing her hands in his. He had arrived just in time, Kagome had not even seen the host approaching her. Inuyasha regarded the red-eyed demon over Kagome's shoulder.

_Naraku looks furious. Good._

“Ah, your grace,” Kagome struggled not to roll her eyes because, as always with the duke, propriety was wasted. “I was wondering when you were going to sweep in and ruin my night. Do you like my dress?”

_We'd like it better if it were on the floor._

“Keh,” Inuyasha's aching hands touched only material and it irritated him to no end, “I hate green.”

“Not enough to leave me alone.” Kagome challenged, “I suppose I shall have to try harder next time. How is your cheek?”

The duke was surprised at her sudden impertinence, what had gotten into her? “I am touched you care so much for my well-being, princess.”

“I am merely playing your game,” she countered dispassionately, raising her chin to meet his gaze, “your grace.”

In that moment, everything around them zoned out. Their eyes met, brown clashing with gold. Inuyasha could hear her breath quicken as he impulsively clutched the back of her dress in his fist. Kagome looked away first. Despite being fully clothed, being close to him left her feeling very exposed.

“You need to stop,” he whispered huskily, rubbing cruel circles roughly across her gloved palm, “before you get burned.”

_Get her alone and finish this._

“I wish to be a player in this game," Kagome stated simply, "not your pawn. Besides, I have nothing left to lose.”

Inuyasha leaned in, so close their cheeks touched, “That's where you're wrong princess,” he whispered, “you have everything left to lose and no idea who you're dealing with.”

“Well,” Kagome stated proudly, “we may not have to deal with one another much longer, your grace.”

Inuyasha fought the urge to possessively pull her against him as she looked at Koga. He settled for twisting a few of his fingers in the soft curls cascading down her back. “I can smell him on you. I will not allow it. You are mine.”

Finally, his words had shocked her into silence. 

But only for the briefest moment, “I will belong,” Kagome corrected, “to whomever marries me, your grace.” She was not his. He did not love her, the only reason he was with her now was because for some reason or another, she amused him.

Even though the words were true, a dark grimace passed over Inuyasha's features as the music faded. He knew Koga would not hurt her, but Naraku was another matter. He scowled at Naraku across the room as the host did the same, challenging each other. 

The glare the duke gave him was clear: stay away from Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think, or where you would like to see this story go! Please let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the weekly chapter!
> 
> WARNING : This chapter will include attempted rape. If that is a trigger for you, I hope that you have heeded the story warnings, but putting the warning up again just in case because I don't want to upset anyone.

Chapter 4:

(Loser – 3 Doors Down Version – Vitamin String Quartet)

Kagome delicately sipped a glass of wine an hour later, resisting the impulse to hide in a darkened corner. Everyone was watching and whispering, but no one dared approach her. Koga had found her eyes a few times and smiled, but Kagome could no longer force herself to believe she’d ever find happiness.

“Would you like to take our leave, dearest?”

“No, mama.” Kagome straightened her spine, “I refuse to let him win. I will be right back; I desire more refreshment.”

Lady Higurashi merely nodded, fidgeting with her hands before her. 

As Kagome wandered through the room, all the lords and ladies looked aside, lest they be trapped up in her scandal. She kept her head high and went straight to the hors d’oeuvre table, concealed behind large columns. She released a tremendous sigh and refilled her drink, finally away from the scrutiny of prying eyes. She could make it through this night. Soon enough Inuyasha would tire of his games and leave her alone and she would be free to court Lord Koga. That was, if Naraku didn't propose first.

As she turned around a column, Kagome almost dropped her glass.

...

Inuyasha’s blood was boiling. He had just seen Kagome spot that fool Hojo dancing with what he presumed was her friend Sango. Without thought, she had unwittingly run through the door behind her, and into the manor’s private gardens.

And Lord Naraku had quietly followed her.

Inuyasha ground his teeth as he meandered across the room, lest he draw attention to himself. His heart began to pound faster and faster in his chest as he dug his claws into his hands. If anybody knew Kagome was alone with any man, her honor would be ruined permanently. Worse, Naraku didn't care about her honor, only taking what he desired. 

He needed to get to her, and quickly.

Naraku hadn’t sufficient sense to heed him. He was going to pay.

...

Kagome stared out into the clear night sky as the stars became blurry. She had struggled to recover her strength, but she had none left to give. Her body sagged against the archway to the center of the gardens as she gulped the full glass of wine. She knew Sango didn’t truly have a choice and if Kagome couldn’t have Hojo than he was an ideal match for-

“My lady.”

Kagome wiped her tears on her gloves and stood, plastering a smile on her face before she turned.

“Yes, my lord?” She sniffled, then looked around. She was alone in the gardens – alone with a man - alone with Naraku. Her mind reeled from consuming the alcohol too quickly. “Would you like another dance? Come, let’s go back inside.” She offered him a timid smile as he got too close, “Your guests will miss your presence.”

Kagome lifted her gown to leave, but without warning her body was battered back against the metal arch. Her mind registered the sounds of her breath leaving her lungs and her glass shattering against the gravel pathway. A burning pain blossomed across her back and shoulders as she tried to push Naraku away.

“No, my pet.” He captured both her hands easily in his, gripping them roughly behind her back. “If we are to be wed, I wish to taste what has the duke so enamored with you.”

After a momentary flutter of confusion at his words, Kagome stabbed the heel of her slipper into his foot, causing Naraku to free her hands and slap her viciously across the face. The stars swam for more than Kagome’s tears as she sought once more to catch her breath.

One hand clutched her neck roughly, while the other raked its claws mercilessly across her collarbone and shoulder, causing Kagome to release a cry of agony. “Why struggle? You have nothing left to lose, _my lady_.” His hands ripped at her bodice. “The sooner we start on the Hitomi heir, the better.”

Kagome shut her eyes, trying in vain to recover her senses and block out everything Naraku said. She was more than what these men, these monsters, said of her.

She was not nothing. 

And she would not take it anymore.

Kagome called upon the strength inside her as a comforting warmth spread throughout her entire body. Her now free hands moved towards Naraku's face, emitting a warm, brilliant white light. He promptly dropped her and crumpled to the ground, clutching his face.

“You insolent bitch!” He swung as Kagome stepped away, realizing she had temporarily blinded him as the light extinguished from her palms as quickly as it came.

Kagome didn’t have time to gawk at her hands in confusion. Rather, she turned to flee, but halted abruptly when she faced the stunned golden eyes blocking her escape.

“Your grace,” Lord Naraku acknowledged, regaining his sight sufficiently enough to recognize the duke’s silver hair as he peered up, “She lured me here like the temptress we both know her to be and then the wench tried to blind me. I demand retribution!”

Kagome stared straight into the duke’s eyes as he appraised her face, her exposed, bleeding neck and shoulder, and her ripped indecent bodice. His eyes lingered on the crimson marks that would be bruises tomorrow on her collar and face. She reminded him of Athena, the proud goddess of battle, who had just won her first fight.

Kagome would not drop her gaze. She had done nothing reprehensible.

Then his grace did something she did not expect. He removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders, sheltering her.

_Mine. Only mine._

Inuyasha took a profound breath to keep his demon from ripping Naraku’s heart from his rib cage. “So let me get this straight, Lord Naraku, the lady ripped her own dress?” His voice dripped venom, causing Kagome to shiver in the coat.

“I have known Lady Kagome to be many things,” Inuyasha said glancing back at her, “but never improper.” He spun back to Naraku, “You will do well to keep your hands, eyes, and any other slimy body part you possess off her. Do we have an understanding?”

All Naraku could do was nod.

“Answer me, Lord Naraku,” Inuyasha snarled moving to stand over him, “do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, your grace.” Naraku stood, brushing off his dark purple coat and black trousers. “Although I must say, I find your possessiveness of Miss Higurashi odd since rumor is you never design to marry. If you hold her virtue in such high esteem, why is she not your wife?” Naraku dared. “Unless of course you have already had her.”

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as drew back his fist. Kagome shut her eyes as a sicking crunch and thud sounded as Naraku hit the ground again. “I do not concern myself with the notions of vermin such as yourself. Do not speak of what transpired here. Forget it on risk of losing your life.” Inuyasha scoffed.

Without another thought, he strode back to Kagome, his eyes turning back to their natural shade of gold. He wanted to end Naraku, but his absence from the ball would raise questions that could reveal the truth of what happened. He had much more important things on his mind, like protecting Kagome.

Kagome awaited the duke’s smart remarks, or for him to degrade her by asking for the coat back. No matter how proud she felt, it would all vanish as she entered the ballroom, forever dishonored.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha found his demon silent and his anger dissipating.

“With your permission,” Inuyasha said thoughtfully, “I would like to take you home. The carriages are just through the gardens. Then a servant can call for your mother to inform her you are unwell. She can take my carriage back home so you can return and make yourself – suitable – before she arrives.”

Kagome dared not inquire why he was suddenly so chivalrous. She merely desired to be away from Naraku with the least amount of spectators possible. She had to hope that he wouldn't hurt her; she had few options.

“Thank you, your grace." Kagome replied, struggling to stop shaking, "I would very much appreciate that.” 

Inuyasha lifted her tenderly in his arms and carried her towards the front of the residence.

Naraku watched them depart, wiping his bloody nose and smirking. “Checkmate.”

…

(How to Save a Life – Vitamin String Quartet)

His demon didn’t have any smart remarks and Inuyasha wondered if it was because he had gained an appreciation for the strong-willed vixen in his arms who dared to fight Naraku. She clearly had more of a backbone than her father.

_She is not her father, but she is the key to her father’s complete demise. Don't get any crazy ideas in that human brain of yours._

“Did you see that light?” Kagome shook, “What does it mean?”

Inuyasha didn’t care that she didn’t properly address him; she was in distress, and was continuing to go into shock. Instinctively, he pulled her closer. He knew what the white light meant, she had miko blood. It was one of the reasons demons were so attracted to her. He silently pondered if that was why he himself was so fascinated by her. “Does your family have any connections to ancient priestesses, my lady?”

“None that I can recall. I just remember him all over me. I couldn't breathe. And suddenly - suddenly the light was there.”

Inuyasha's anger quickly resurfaced upon remembering she was almost raped, “What were you thinking? Going on his private gardens alone...you should have known better.”

Kagome stiffened, pushing at his hard chest, “I can take it from here, your grace.” As soon as he gently set her down, she shrugged off his coat and shoved it at him, grimacing in pain as she did so.

A look of confusion passed over the hanyou’s face as he caught his coat, but he couldn’t stop staring at the angry claw marks on her chest that were exposed. The smell of her blood stirred a rage in his demon he had not thought feasible. “Have I said something to offend you?”

Kagome looked at him dumbfounded, struggling not to scream. She crossed her hands over her chest, fighting to keep her dignity without needing any assistance from him. “Offend me? Are you serious? You’re the reason I’m in all this mess!” Kagome turned to find her coach.

“Keh, how did I force you to run to Naraku’s private gardens?”

Kagome stopped and spun, “Did you think I meant all this to happen, your grace? That I wanted any of this? Had it not been for you, I would be dancing with Lord Hojo right now instead of my best friend. He would be marrying me. I wouldn’t have even had to entertain being courted by a demon. Now no one else will have me, and my family-”

“What about your family?” Inuyasha should have been happier. This is what he craved, what he wanted for years. His strategy was working flawlessly. Why did he even care that she didn’t want to be courted by a demon?

_Not good enough for her, not good enough for her father. Finish our plan._

“It doesn’t matter,” Kagome said dismissing him. “Please inform my mama,” she commanded the attendant, “that I felt exceedingly unwell and have returned home. The driver will return for her shortly.”

And just like that, his princess was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I have already written most of the next chapter and Inuyasha will be meeting Lord Higurashi...needless to say it does not go well for anyone involved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EmberReverie for being a BETA! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5:  
(Bad Guy – Vitamin String Quartet)

“How lovely for you to join us this morning, my love.” Lady Higurashi beamed at Lord Higurashi as he lumbered into his seat at the head of the dining table.

“Someone has to set this household back in order,” he grunted, bloodshot eyes glaring at the women before him, “set my daughter back in order.”

The maids had done an impressive job of covering Kagome’s cuts and bruises with makeup and a dress with an exceedingly high neckline, but the wounds underneath still pained her terribly. While Kagome told her mama that she stumbled after too much drink and fell into a potted tree in the ballroom, her father had no idea what transpired last night. Kagome was certain her mama didn’t believe her awful concoction of a lie, but nevertheless, she didn’t ask questions.

“It was simply an accident with a small shrub, papa,” Kagome said calmly, fearing he had noticed her the faint color of her bruises under the foundation. She scooped up a big bite of her breakfast, “My corset may have been strung a smidgen too tightly. I am fine.”

The lord’s silverware crashed into the table, “You were seen on the balcony daughter, alone with not one, but two demons. And then being carried half-dressed by the duke in the Hitomi gardens like a common doxy. Drop the pretense.”

Kagome gently set her spoon full of oatmeal down, not daring to glance at her mama, “I-”

“I did not ask you to speak, girl. Good grief, no wonder no one else is calling on you except demons.” Lord Higurashi took a deep gulp of his wine.

Kagome closed her eyes, remembering a time when her father was prosperous, fairly tolerable, and not drunk at eight in the morning.

“You have humiliated our family, and you will set this right,” Lord Higurashi declared. “Clearly you have fallen so low no respectable human will have you. I am expecting a visitor this afternoon. Since this Duke Inuyasha has compromised you; he will marry you. If he does not, Lord Naraku has offered for your hand. If you refuse, you are dead to me.”

Lady Higurashi stood so rapidly her chair crashed to the floor, “My lord, please-”

“Father, please don’t do this!” Kagome cried. “I will find another suitor, it’s merely been a little over a week! Lord Koga - he will be courting me!”

“He came earlier.” Lord Higurashi said dismissively, “I had the footman send him away. When he realizes what transpired last night, he will come to his senses, just as Lord Hojo did.”

No, no, no, no. Her wildly erratic breath was discernible throughout the room. “But the duke does not love me!”

“Then if you can’t manage to be a demon’s wife, go upstairs and put on your finest dress fit for a demon’s whore.” With that, Lord Higurashi pushed his untouched plate away and stumbled out the room clutching his bottle of wine.

…

Kagome sat in the drawing room in an extravagant white gown as the afternoon light illuminated her in a warm glow. Her stomach had twisted into knots an hour ago when she asked her lady’s maids to choose the most inappropriate dress she owned. 

Kagome had shed a tear as her maids solemnly tied her bodice lower than normal. She also requested her maids style her hair up, baring her neck. The angry scratches were still blemished and rough beneath the makeup, but a large diamond necklace hid the worst of it across her collarbone. 

It seemed like so much more than a week ago when she had worn something similar and attracted the duke’s unwanted attentions. How foolish and naive she had been.

Was this to be her lot in life? That no matter how much she fought, she lost? Indeed, her life was never her own and it was never clearer to her than in this moment. This was supposed to be the best time of her life, and yet-

Her mama sat next to her father, eyes flitting to Kagome and giving her sad smiles of encouragement. It was difficult to fathom now, but her mother once considered their marriage to be one of love before father had started mistreating her. Her maids were used to concealing bruises.

Knowing her father’s temper, this was going to be nothing short of a disaster.

“Duke Inuyasha,” the footman announced, as Kagome silently stood on her unsteady feet.

Inuyasha’s brow furrowed as he strode into the hushed room. He had accepted Lord Higurashi’s late afternoon invitation to talk business, anticipating the former member of parliament would ask him for an investment which he could refuse. Why were Kagome and her mother here? And why wouldn’t she look at him?

It was instantly obvious to Inuyasha that she did not choose her outfit. He stared at her long exposed neck, the scratch marks and bruises beneath the expert makeup, and Kagome’s immaculate white gown. Everything about her was executed perfectly, expensively, to his tastes. Her breasts pushed up above the neckline with each unsteady breath she took, just barely concealing her nipples. She looked delectable, like a pristine lamb fit to be sold and slaughtered. And thus it dawned on Inuyasha why he was here...

“Your grace, I wish I could say it is a pleasure, but it is not.”

Kagome looked down at her feet, not daring to say anything that would provoke her father to snap, although she couldn’t think of anything that would conceivably be more embarrassing than this. If Inuyasha put her father in his place, which he had the authority to do, this would get ugly. Her father hadn’t even had the decency to allow them to sit. 

She began to quietly ponder where she would go at dawn, for no one would receive a fallen woman. Her skills of pianoforte, singing, and needlework would not get her far on the streets. Even so, thinking about being kicked out for refusing to marry Naraku was more pleasant than focusing on the calamity before her.

Inuyasha finally tore his eyes from her. He fought snorting the air from his nostrils as they filled with the murky scent of alcohol, “What can I do for you, Lord Higurashi?” He wouldn’t betray his anger, for apparently this man did not care about his unwed daughter if they dressed her unwillingly like an expensive whore in his own house.

“I am certain you are aware of why you are here, your grace. You have ruined my daughter, taken liberties with her virtue.” He took a deep swig of wine. “The whole damned city knows it. I demand you marry her.”

Kagome grimaced, closing her eyes. How drunk was her father to make demands of a duke?

She glanced up as the silence stretched on. He was staring at her face, not at her body, but into her eyes. At first she thought he might say yes. His own eyes held a wistful, almost remorseful look. Kagome looked away first. 

_We have won, we can crush him! If you marry her, you will save their family and that pathetic swine of a man. Do you smell her fear? She is terrified of being married to you! She can’t even look at you. I still disgust her. Are they daft? Naive, stupid, princess. Ruin them!_

Inuyasha's eyes turned cold as stone.

“I will not.”

Kagome braced her arm against the chaise so she wouldn’t fall. The smell of salt confused Inuyasha, if she detested him, why were her eyes brimming with tears? Upon remembering his mother, his demonic hatred of Lord Higurashi consumed his humanity, and he forced thoughts of his daughter to the deep recesses of his mind.

The head of the Higurashi household slammed his cup onto the sofa table. “I beg your pardon?”

“You, the one who founded the Demon Detention Act," Inuyasha spoke slowly, punctuating each syllable with the hatred he had kept burning inside him for so long. "The man who loathed me and my kind enough to steal everything from me once… all because we were beneath you, a threat. And now you wish for me to marry your only daughter, solely to spare yourself? I said, I will not.”

The realization dawned on Kagome so swiftly her head swam. He pursued her because he despised her so much he yearned to ruin her, all because of something her father had done. She had heard of this act before, but paid it no mind as it did not concern her. She recalled her father bragging about it over dinner once, something about demons finally learning their place and being kept like prisoners in their estates...being stripped of their titles. Inuyasha’s time with her was all a ruse, a game of vengeance to destroy her family. But why trouble himself saving her from Naraku?

“You sought her out on purpose...to get back at me...”

As her mother gasped, Kagome sank into the chaise, turning away from Inuyasha to mask her tears, exposing her back that he suddenly yearned to touch, to comfort.

Inuyasha shrugged, “I did nothing less than you deserve. Why else do you think no one will invest with you?”

“You- you monster!” He father spat, swinging at Inuyasha, who easily subdued him with his demon strength.

Inuyasha casually straightened his coat as Lord Higurashi stepped back, “The only monster in the room, sir, is you.”

“Get out of my house. I never want to see your face again. You have ruined us.”

Inuyasha began to take his leave, when he realized Lord Higurashi wasn’t speaking to him. The reason for Kagome’s tears became very apparent; the vile filth was disowning her.

“And take the family diamonds off before you go.”

“My lord- please.” Lady Higurashi finally pleaded, tentatively grabbing her husband’s arm. “I beseech you, she is my only daughter! Lord Sota needs his sister!”

The slap that reverberated throughout the room woke Kagome from her haze.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome rose, her fingers shakily grabbing the clasp of the necklace behind her. The sooner she was gone, the sooner her father would calm down and leave her mother alone. It took her more time than she would have liked, but the heavy diamonds finally slid down her neck. She gently set them on the chaise. Next, she allowed her hair to fall, releasing the tiara. This is not my fault. This is not my fault. This is not my-

She locked eyes with Inuyasha, finally allowing the loathing and betrayal to burn. Now, she literally had nothing left to lose. Kagome had spent her entire life striving for perfection in each of her studies, all to secure a proper, suitable husband to please her family. The duke had taken everything from her, even her own home. Finally, she turned away.

Inuyasha’s eyes only looked from Kagome when someone grabbed onto his wrist, “Your grace, please reconsider, I beg you. Kagome would make an excellent duchess. She does not deserve this.”

Kagome had never heard her mama beg before, especially not on her knees. Seeing her bought so low made her hatred and desperation grow tenfold. She was ready for this to be over. She had tried to be positive; she had sought to play the game, but the game had ended before it truly ever began. Inuyasha was right, she had no idea who she was dealing with, but now it was crystal clear.

“Would you like the dress also,” Kagome’s voice cracked, addressing her father, “my lord?”

For the first time, it was Inuyasha’s turn to grimace as his humanity returned. He offered Lady Higurashi a hand so she could return to her feet, her right eye swelling. She was right about her daughter. Kagome was a product of what her mama had raised her to be – proper and chaste. She had played the game flawlessly and failed through no fault of her own. A byproduct of his resentment. If she was on the streets unable to control her powers and someone like Naraku found her-”

_Mine. Only mine._

Abruptly, Inuyasha had an idea.

“I have conditions.”

Everyone stared at him. “I will marry her, but I will supply no funds to this family.” He stepped away from Lady Higurashi, “Henceforth, she shall cut all ties with your entire household, but you will have what little honor you have left since she won’t be ruined. You will not benefit from my rank and title, or the duchess’.”

“And what of her dowry?” Lord Higurashi challenged.

“You can keep it,” Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists. “I have no use for your sordid money. No doubt it’s of more use to you than me.”

Lord Higurashi shrugged, motioning his hand dismissively towards his daughter, “Take her. Get out of my sight.”

Inuyasha bowed slightly to the lady of the house, then offered Kagome his arm. They took their leave of the room as Lady Higurashi dissolved into sobs on the floor.

He had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> I will probably be taking next week off from the story, as I want to go back to the beginning and flesh out some details. I tend to write very short and precise and would like to make the story better.
> 
> I am searching for a few BETA readers, if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥ A huge thanks to BETA readers Ember Reverie and ruddcatha! This chapter would not have been what it is without your amazing feedback! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6:  
(Kiss from a Rose – Vitamin String Quartet)

_You can take whatever you please now, no one will stop you._

Despite his rejoicing demon, Inuyasha knew Kagome despised him, and deservedly so. He had won, but at what cost?

She worked to smooth her dress on the steps of the estate she had lived in since birth, wiping her incessant tears on her already wet gloves. She looked like a wild thing with her tousled curls and puffy red eyes. Kagome grabbed the top of her bodice with a sniffle, hopelessly struggling to raise the stubborn garment higher.

_We will gladly take the body your father was so eager to give us to save your pathetic family. Just look at that dress. She is practically prepared for tonight._

“Shut up,” Inuyasha scoffed under his breath, draping his coat around Kagome, something he did far too often for his human tastes.

“Excuse me?” Kagome scoffed as she lost her composure, producing a slight hiccup. “I did not say anything, your grace.”

Inuyasha disregarded her and strode to his awaiting carriage, glancing back to make certain Kagome was following him. Force was not his father’s way, nor would it be his. When he had first met her, he simply saw her as a pawn that he could use as he pleased to win the game. Slowly, he was coming to believe she was a queen.

If only he could persuade his demon to leave her - and him - alone. It was the only way his new plan would work.

“Your grace. Lady Kagome.” The last thing Kagome wanted to hear today was Kikyo’s shrill voice. She had neglected to remember that this was the hour some ladies took their afternoon stroll before dinner.

“Have you heard the joyous news, Lady Kagome?” Kikyo sang, eyeing her rival’s swollen eyes, “Lady Sango and Lord Hojo were engaged just this morning!”

Kagome couldn’t even manage a smile, fake or otherwise. _How could he have forgotten me so quickly?_ Her face contorted until she remembered the company she was in. It would hardly be considered proper nor well-mannered to curl into the fetal position. “I wish them all the happiness and prosperity.”

“Apparently Lady Hojo was in a rush to find her son a suitable match lest he be entangled in some manner of scandal.” Kikyo looked between her and the duke meaningfully. “Can you imagine?” Kikyo fanned herself dramatically with her hands. “I daresay since the three of you were always so close a quick match was amiable with Lord Hojo. After all, he knew Sango as well as he knew you, Lady Kagome.”

Inuyasha snubbed Kikyo by saying nothing. Nonetheless it did little to keep the wench’s mouth shut as she regarded Kagome as his coat parted. “Heavens, a lady such as yourself should not be outside nor in gardens dressed so. You are most assuredly going to catch a chill.”

Kagome clenched her fists, wishing she could disappear. She always knew Kikyo hated her, but never imagined she loathed her enough to spread the gossip of her assault.

“Thank you for your concern, Lady Kikyo,” Inuyasha said with an authority that even someone like Kikyo would be daft to ignore. The words were unmistakably polite, but the undertones were lethal. “But her grace and I were just leaving.”

Inuyasha snapped his fingers, and his footman opened the carriage door. He offered Kagome his hand; the mere contact of her bare skin against his making his demon purr.

Once inside, the coach departed, leaving a very befuddled Kikyo in its wake.

...

 _It could always be worse,_ Kagome reminded herself as she peered out the window into the moving countryside, watching the sun begin to dip lower into the horizon. She was going to be a duchess...forever locked in a loveless marriage forged by hate and revenge. Seemed like the perfect foundation for a lifetime of misery.

Surely she would be expected to fulfill her marital duties, duties her mother had been unable to explain to her. She had no concept what the marriage bed comprised between two humans; the prospect of being married to a demon had never crossed her mind. If it was anything like Naraku had done...

She leaned against the side of the carriage, closing her eyes. 

She had only ever envisioned herself with Lord Hojo, imagining the notion of something gentle, romantic. She would snuggle next to him and he would hold her tightly, kissing the top of her head while declaring how extraordinarily beautiful she was. That she was the light of his life and none could compare to her.

Now, she visualized him doing those exact things with her best friend.

The various scents rolling off Kagome had Inuyasha reeling. He detected disgust, fear, apprehension, confusion, longing, melancholy – and then they all blended together into a dreadful jumble he couldn’t decipher as her heart rate rose higher and higher.

Suddenly, Kagome felt exceedingly feverish and lightheaded, swaying in her seat.

“Are you alright, my lady?”

“Like you care.” Kagome spat as the landscape before her blurred. She didn’t even have the heart to use his honorific; he didn’t deserve it. It was growing darker and Kagome still had not eaten since the few bites she had at breakfast. “I thought for a moment you might be different from the stories my...father told me of demons when I was younger, but I suppose he was right. What my father did was wrong, but I had no idea.”

Inuyasha had fantasized numerous times what victory might feel like when he finally crushed Lord Higurashi. Not once did he ever envision feeling like this, or having his daughter beside him. “I only aspired to hurt him.”

“You’ve succeeded in all that and more.” Kagome retorted, ignoring the fiery pain that was pulsating across her chest. She clutched the coach to steady herself as it abruptly halted. Her eyes peered out the window, managing to focus. “Why are we stopping at the inn?”

Inuyasha sighed; he should have explained their situation sooner. “We can’t make it to my estate tonight, and people here are less likely to gossip as they are in the city. Stay, I need to make certain they have accommodations.”

Kagome’s heart sped as she clenched her jaw. “Luckily, your grace, I have nowhere else to go.”

Inuyasha returned moments later, offering his hand to help her down from the carriage. Kagome merely gripped the side and leapt down, hitting the ground harder than she intended. She would not touch him unless she absolutely had to.

Kagome gazed around with curiosity as Inuyasha held open the door. She had never spent the night anywhere other than her home. Practically everything inside was made of wood and iron; it all looked so – quaint. Men sat talking in a loud, uncouthly manner as unwholesome women moved around the room. Her mouth fell open as a brunette straddled a lewd man's lap as he smacked her dress clad bottom.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her lower back, making her jump. “Come on, princess. We'll be alone upstairs so your – sensibilities – won't be subject to this.”

 _Instead, I'll be subject to your company,_ she thought, wondering which was worse. She would have never expected the duke to lodge in an indecent place or have the audacity to take her with him. 

A stout fellow with rosy cheeks waited by the stairs, greeting them and bowing as they approached. “Welcome, your grace. Your grace. Come, I'll show you to your chambers upstairs.”

_Your chambers? What is Inuyasha planning?_

The duke offered Kagome his arm as he took the first step, which Kagome glowered at like it was poisonous. The innkeeper stopped when the sounds of footsteps behind him ceased, “Is everything okay, your graces?”

Inuyasha gave Kagome a pointed look, signaling for her not to cause a scene. She bitterly took his arm, ensuring her hand floated over it. Perhaps if he could pretend they were blissfully wed in public, then she could manage as well. She just wouldn’t pretend when they were alone. She would give him every ounce of hell he deserved. 

The smell of food wafted up the stairs and Kagome’s stomach let out a remarkably loud, very unladylike growl.

“I will have food and refreshment ready straight away, your grace. The kitchen is already preparing it,” the innkeeper said without missing a beat. “Would you prefer to eat in private?”

The duke nodded, his hand ever so lightly on Kagome's that was wrapped around his arm. “Yes, thank you. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course, your grace. We are most honored by your presences at our humble inn. Whatever you require, we will provide.”

 _I require to get out of this damn nightmare,_ Kagome thought bitterly. The innkeeper was practically beaming at the duke. She was exceedingly jealous of the power Inuyasha had; people naturally wanted to please him. _If only they knew what he was really like._

“Here we are, your graces. Your chambers are across the hall from each other. Would you prefer to eat in separate rooms?”

“No, have the meal sent to my room. Her grace will dine with me.”

With a bow, the innkeeper hurried back down the stairs.

Kagome released a tremendous pent-up huff once the door closed behind them and Inuyasha removed his arm from hers. Everything here was foreign to her, and she felt more alone than ever. Her eyes scanned the room before becoming locked on the small bed.

(Heathens – Vitamin String Quartet)

“Go,” Inuyasha pointed to the table as he walked towards the fireplace, “sit over there and wait for the food.”

Kagome crossed her arms, “You’re used to people clamoring over each other to obey you. Not happening.”

Inuyasha threw a log on the fire. “It was not an order. I didn’t realize you hadn’t eaten. Do as you wish, but don’t swoon.”

Her eyes rolled as a gentle tap sounded on the door. As if he pride would ever allow her to swoon near him.

“Enter.”

The smell of the hearty stew was almost too glorious for Kagome to bear. While she would never obey her future husband, she could not refuse her stomach. The maid set a vast tray of food on the table and moved to pull Kagome’s chair out. She promptly took off Inuyasha's coat, not wishing to soil it, and sat, waiting impatiently for Inuyasha to do the same.

Inuyasha stopped the maid before she left, handing her a bag of coin. “I’ll need a nightdress for her grace tonight. Give this to Mr. Takami.”

She blushed prettily, giving him a haphazard form of a curtsy, “At once, your grace.”

Although nothing could take away Kagome’s hunger, the thought of what might transpire this evening made her stomach roll as she looked to the bed once more. Did he truly mean for them to sleep separately? Or was it a trick? She was exhausted from the day; all she wanted was peace, quiet, and rest.

Inuyasha knelt by the fire, stoking it with a metal rod, “Is the stew not to your liking?”

_Why is he concerned what I think of the stew? Why act like he cares at all? Bastard._

“I am awaiting you, your grace, but it seems you are resolved to torment me still.” Kagome was afraid if she waited a moment longer, she might actually faint.

Inuyasha chuckled, “While we demons have learned to navigate your – customs – we do not adhere to them in private. If you are hungry, eat.”

Kagome needed no further permission as she took a considerable bite of the beef and potato stew, closing her eyes in pure bliss. Inuyasha couldn’t help but turn and stare at her. She looked even more lovely when she was content and her scent was back to its amiable and tempting vanilla state. He felt more at ease when she wasn't wearing his red coat. It pained him to see any woman in his house colors, especially the daughter of Lord Higurashi.

He stood, “I have a proposal for you.”

Kagome thrust her spoon on the table. The bites had eased her temper a little, but even good food could only do so much. “And what, your grace, did you consider that utterly romantic display in our drawing room?”

He still gazed into the fire, not wishing to see her reaction. “I do not wish to marry you.”

Her jaw dropped as her fists clenched. Could he bring her any lower? “Then why am I here?”

“I wanted to protect you from your father.”

“So, you saved me from him only to ruin me yourself?”

_Yes._

Kagome scoffed before he could respond, standing. “I would sooner be on the streets than be your whore.”

The scent of her fear was spiraling out of control.

Inuyasha turned gradually, running his hands through his hair. This is not how he wanted this conversation to go at all. “No, princess. I only mean I do not wish to marry you and it is exceedingly apparent you have no desire to marry me.” He made a vow long ago that he would never marry a human, and he would not break that vow, no matter how tempting.

_You honestly think you have the restraint to keep away from her? You’re more daft than I thought._

Inuyasha’s demon envisioned the day back in the park, when his fingers slowly traveled up her dress. He recalled his lips caressing her neck, tasting her. The unmistakable spicy scent of her arousal. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes for strength, “My proposal is that our marriage be a ruse. You can remain with me, under my protection, and no one need know we are not actually wed.”

Kagome’s eyes widened in shock as she collapsed back into the wooden chair. Was he serious? “And how would you benefit from such an indecent proposal, your grace?”

“You loathe me and I you.”

_Liar._

“Nevertheless, your presence by my side will ensure the bloodthirsty mamas leave me alone to manage my estate, which has deteriorated in my absence. To society, it will appear we are wed. You crave a marriage of love, which clearly this is not. While polite society will regard you as unchaste, men will still desire you for your status. If you ever find a suitable partner in an unconventional manner, then I will allow you to pursue him. You can have your love and I can have my peace.”

_Are you trying to be knighted or something idiot?_

“You’ll allow me? How very generous, your grace.” Kagome took another bite of stew, chewing it vigorously. _If it wasn't for Inuyasha, I wouldn't be in this mess,_ she reminded herself. _If it wasn't for Inuyasha, I would have been raped last night._

Inuyasha moved from the fireplace to stand beside the table, trying in vain to keep his eyes on her face. “I presume we will have to attend balls and public appearances to keep up the ruse. The only ones who will know the truth are my closest servants. I'll even have papers drawn up, should the need arise for them to be useful.”

Kagome lifted her chin, “Am I to be your captive?”

“No, you may come and go from my estate as you please as long as you do so with protection until I know Naraku is no longer a threat.”

He was trying to smell her scent, but it was erratic.

Freedom was a new concept to Kagome, one which both excited and terrified her.

“What about my family?” Kagome challenged.

“You will not return to the Higurashi estate.” Inuyasha would not permit her father to sell her to the highest bidder.

“And if I refuse your _generous_ offer?”

Inuyasha placed both his hands on his chair, leaning forward. “Then you will be my prisoner until we figure out your powers and you can protect yourself. I think my proposition is quite fair.”

_Please refuse. Please refuse._

Kagome considered it. He could protect her from Naraku and perhaps in time she could find love. Inuyasha had said demons didn’t follow their human civilities; maybe she could court Lord Koga - since Hojo was no longer an option. 

But if demons proved to be as nefarious as her father believed them to be – vile, selfish creatures who sought to subvert humanity – then she would stop at nothing to escape him. Koga thus far was assuredly nothing like her father had described. But her pulse quickened as she considered having to remain close to the duke on a daily basis. He had proven himself to be rather unpredictable.

It was almost as if Inuyasha could read her thoughts as her scent changed to one of optimism and then despair. Koga would be a suitable match for her. She would be protected, out of his life. But the mere thought made him grind his teeth as he sat down.

_You've made your empty bed. Now lie in it._

“Fine, your grace, I will consider your proposal. Not like I have much of a choice in the matter.” Kagome scooped another bite of food in defeat, “Now let me finish my meal in peace.”

 _Will he really let me go? Or is this just another one of his games?_ Kagome wondered, wincing at the silence. She almost preferred fighting with him to the thoughts that obsessed her mind – of her family, of Hojo, of her future, and of the silver-haired demon who ruined it all - Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has left a review or kudos! I was going to take the week off, but you all inspire me to keep writing! 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥ A HUGE thanks to BETA readers Ember Reverie, ruddcatha, and KarinaInuPhantom! I am so lucky to have your amazing feedback!
> 
> And thanks so much to all the readers who have gotten this far, I am so grateful!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this long chapter!
> 
> Note : I have changed the story from a weekly update to a monthly update, although I will try to update bi-monthly. I had a lot of chapters written to start but have caught up so need more time to publish new chapters. :)

Chapter 7:  
(Vitamin String Quartet – Toxicity)

Kagome muscles ached as her footsteps resounded over and over on the wooden floor, her eyes transfixed on the fireplace. That bastard of a duke had shown her to her room three hours ago and left without a word. No matter, she didn’t need him.

The white nightdress lay awaiting her across the table. If only she’d been able to take off her dress hours ago. Straining once again, she reached her hands behind her back, her nails barely brushing against the next button of the dress until her biceps burned.

_You are not useless, your mama raised you to be better than this. Just a little further._

She arched her back for more leverage. “Ugh!” An exasperated sigh swept through her lips as the button barely shifted. Her arms plopped back to her sides. How quickly her life had turned on its head.

And her mama – Kagome hoped she was alright.

Time was running out as the firewood turned to ash. Her eyes darted back to the embers, squinting to adjust. An unknown force began squeezing her chest too tightly, causing her to forget to breathe. She had to do something, anything before the panic set in.

_Don’t give up so easily._

_I could get more wood downstairs. No, what if those lecherous men are still there? I could wake the duke -_

_He’s the reason I’m in this mess._

She wrapped her arms around herself, her skin growing colder. Her lungs ached as only embers remained on the fire, her throat constricting as the room continued to shrink.

_Pull it together, Kagome._

The room dwindled as the darkness prowled forward, a legion of inky shadows that sought to devour her.

…

Inuyasha leaned against the door, his hands over his sensitive ears. He had insisted upon the two of them having separate chambers, providing her distance to believe she was safe. So why the hell wasn’t she sleeping?

He felt fully rested; he was a demon after all. He merely planned to unwind until dawn, but the noxious scent of fear that seeped through the crack under the door like a miasma made that impossible.

If he was being completely honest - he needed a break from her alluring scent - but this change was not an improvement.

Inuyasha reached for the doorknob, then stopped, letting her fingers fall from the knob and to his side. _If I go check on her now, I’ll only frighten her further. Better just to leave her, she’s had a rough day._

He leaned his head back against the door frame.

It was going to be a long night.

…

Kagome stumbled forward, catching herself on the mahogany column in the center of the room. Her eyes pinched shut as her mind exploded with unwelcome thoughts. Running through a strange garden. Naraku chasing her. Grabbing her and slamming her to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

_Was he only outside? What if he breaks in during the night? I won't be able to see. I won't be ready to protect myself._ She couldn’t inhale as a tear spilled down her cheek. 

She slumped to the ground and drew her knees to her chest, trying to ignore the sensation of hundreds of spider legs scampering across her skin.

_It will be alright. It's okay. It's okay. It’s -_

All she could manage was a whimper as the room went dark.

“Kagome, what-” Soft light pierced the darkness as the door crashed open.

Inuyasha prepared himself for a fight, but she was alone in the middle of the chamber, trembling, still dressed in her gown.

He scanned everything from the unmade bed to her nightgown lying on the table, frowning. “Are you hurt?”

 _Too loud._ Kagome enveloped her head between her arms, making her entire body smaller.

The glow coming from his room’s fireplace allowed her to take a ragged breath, her entire body convulsing when she exhaled.

“Kagome, are you hurt?”

_Answer him so he will stop being so loud._

But her mouth couldn’t form words.

She shook her head, recognizing that the light had not come from the doorway, but from her own hands. Her power no longer appeared in orb form, but tendrils that moved around her like angry vines of light. And her powers were – black.

Inuyasha took a tentative step closer, cursing himself for not realizing she couldn’t take off her own clothes. He glanced again at her nightgown, still lying where the maid had left it, sensing that wasn’t the only thing amiss with her. She could not tear her eyes from the embers. The smell of abandoned homes and stagnant water overcame the scent of her fear.

_She’s lonely. But wouldn't she want to be alone?_

“Can you walk?” He took another step closer, but jumped back as a tendril lashed out at him like a whip.

“I’ll call the servants to rekindle your fire and assist you with your gown. But you need to calm down.”

She hunkered further down, squeezing her eyes shut so hard orbs of light flickered in her vision.

_Go away. Just please go away._

He moved into her direct line of sight, kneeling before her, wincing as a tendril wrapped around his wrist. “Kagome.”

Her eyes slowly opened at the soft sound of his voice.

“Yes, your grace?” She tried letting the warmth of her power flow back into her, but the tendrils were frigid and icy.

Inuyasha grimaced as the burning pain radiated up his arm. Her power was evolving, and he needed to figure it out, and quickly.

She radiated something akin to a demonic aura, but she was unmistakably human.

_Naraku’s poison. It’s tainting her._

Her question went unanswered as Inuyasha reached out to touch her face. Her magic receded, plunging them into blackness. It became rapidly apparent to Inuyasha why he had smelled so much fear as her scent crashed over him; she was afraid of the dark.

And the poison had amplified it.

“Kagome,” his voice was calm, level. “Take my hand and I’ll lead you to my chamber.”

She sat rooted to the spot, unmoving. Her body had forgotten how to breathe. “I desire to go to bed, your grace.”

“Just hold my hand.”

“Stop telling me what to do!”

Her heart lurched as he rose and stormed out the room. She was alone - again. Every sound amplified – Inuyasha angrily running down the stairs, an owl that was hooting outside her window, the breeze that was howling as it rounded the corner of the inn.

Kagome flinched as Inuyasha stomped past her minutes later, tossing logs onto the fire.

“Put that over there,” he commanded a servant bearing a substantial wooden tub.

“Of course, your grace. The kitchen is warming the water and it will be up shortly.”

Kagome scoffed, even in the midst of the night everyone was pleased to do as the duke requested.

“And I require more firewood, sufficient to sustain this fire until morning.”

Inuyasha leaned against the far wall, absentmindedly drumming his fingers against it. He studied Kagome in the firelight as her muscles relaxed ever so slightly. It seemed she had no notion of the surrounding attendants, losing herself in the flames. As the servants withdrew, Inuyasha slowly moved to sit beside her, trying not to startle her.

His eyes alternated between Kagome and the fire. “Why are you so frightened of the dark?”

When she clenched her eyes shut, Inuyasha expected she wouldn't acknowledge him. He didn’t know if she could answer him - how much of her mind was her own?

“My father always argued with my mama when it was dark, after he thought Sota and I had gone to bed.” Kagome opened her eyes as she wiped a stubborn tear that slipped down her cheek. “Sometimes he would strike her. She would attempt to hide her tears. Some nights she would succeed, other times...the fires would keep some of my nightmares at bay.”

Upon the admission, Kagome broke the surface after what felt like a lifetime of drowning underwater. Her lips parted as the weight lifted from her, the soothing night air filling her lungs.

“You require rest.” Inuyasha stood, realizing while her father was destroying his life, he was also ruining hers, as well as her mother’s. “I’ll call a maid to assist you.”

Kagome gritted her teeth, she’d had enough of strangers.

“I will manage, your grace.” She rose, swaying on her feet; he was less daunting when he wasn’t towering over her.

Inuyasha moved to stand behind her, “You can’t remain in this all night, you won’t be able to breathe and I dare say you won’t sleep either. If you won’t let me call a maid...”

Her breath caught as he tugged at the buttons on the remainder of her dress. _Gods, why is she so stubborn? I tried to be patient, but apparently that won’t even get through to her._ Kagome went to put distance between them, but he started on her corset, wrenching the laces loose with vigor, jerking her slightly backwards with each tug, his mannerisms nothing like the gentle ones of her maids. Kagome spread her feet to keep her balance and clutched the bodice of her gown so it didn’t fall, her knuckles turning white.

This was not how Kagome had imagined her first time being undressed by a man to go, and yet, the warmth flooding through her body was not from the fire.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, “I will not hurt you. I know I did once, but you are under my protection now. A charge I take with the utmost seriousness.”

He regretted permitting himself to relax as his body suddenly realized their bodies were so close that their scents intermingled : an intoxicating mixture of her vanilla and his cedarwood and sage. He leaned forward, allowing the scent to envelop him, becoming acutely aware of each and every heartbeat. Not only his, but hers as well.

And her heartbeat had calmed.

The movements on her corset slowed and Kagome could feel each lace as it slipped across her back and through the hole as the coolness caressed her spine. Every movement, every thought suddenly registered in her mind with clarity. Why had she been so angry?

She dared not move, mostly because she didn't wish to further anger him. She felt she had a better chance of focusing when staring at the wall and not into the duke's mesmerizing eyes.

She wondered what he thought of her. No doubt he had been with many women before - was she different, or more of the same? Would he ever had noticed her had it not been for her last name?

Who was the real Inuyasha?

_Mind over matter, Kagome. He doesn't love you. This is wrong. You are not some silly hussy._

_This is not love. It's lust – the antithesis of love. But why does it feel so right when it’s so wrong?_

Her breath caught as Inuyasha ran his rough fingertips unexpectedly over the deep red lines across her shoulder blades. “Keh, why do you humans wear such torture devices?” His warm voice slid across the nape of her neck, awakening every nerve in her body.

He continued until her whole back was bared to him, resisting the urge to nuzzle his nose into her hair and lose himself in her scent – a scent that had turned enticingly spicy. “There.” He clenched his fists so he wouldn't trace his fingers along the tempting curve of her waist. “A bath will help you sleep.”

Kagome spun as the duke stepped back, endeavoring to remember why she hated him in a moment of weakness. She studied him, clad in his white undershirt and trousers. “Your grace.”

Inuyasha struggled not to grimace at the title, trying to figure out if her words were a statement or a question. “You may call me by my name when we are alone, ya know. You don’t have to continue the act.”

She needed sleep. She didn't really desire him. Her mind was presently unstable at best. But at least it was becoming her own again. “Thank you for your assistance, your grace. I can handle it from here.”

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something cocky at her icy demeanor, then changed his mind. He turned to leave, but her spike of fear stopped him in his tracks. _Does she actually want me to stay? But that can't be right._ Her lithe hands gripped the lopsided material of the heavy dress, her breasts pushing slowly above the fabric with each breath. Then he remembered that last night she was almost raped, and only this morning her father had practically disowned her, now she was away from everything she’d ever known, alone...

And if he asked her if she wanted him to stay, she would decline. Her pride was grating on his nerves and getting under his skin like nothing else, but he had given her no reason to trust him.

He walked to the fireplace, lying down on the rug with his back to her. “I’ll just sleep by the fire tonight.” He propped up his head on his hand. “Make sure it stays lit and stuff.”

His body was tense as he stretched out. Her scent had dwindled, but his urge to touch her was overpowering.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, before lifting the nightgown from the table and setting it beside the tub. She had assumed Inuyasha would get mad and leave her to her own devices. But he continually surprised her.

After making sure he wasn’t looking, she released her dress and sat in the chair, releasing her garters and running her stockings down her legs, constantly glancing back towards the fire. She then stood, allowing everything to fall from her body and pool at her feet.

_She’s naked now. I just wanted to let you know in case you were unaware._

Inuyasha’s ears twitched as he heard the movement of water and a hiss from Kagome. He turned out of habit, to ensure she was alright.

“Don’t look!” She screamed, abruptly plunging into the tub with a resounding splash.

Kagome felt like a fool. She should have checked the water temperature before taking off her clothes. Were the servants trying to cook her? She undid her hair, letting it fall as she tried to relax into the steaming tub with a sigh and a wince. She grabbed the sponge next to her, scrubbing her arms.

Every sound echoed and amplified throughout the quiet room. Streams of water returning to the tub as she picked up the cloth. Soft gasps as the steaming water touched her skin. A splash as her body submerged deeper into the bath.

Kagome rolled her lips between her teeth, trying to mask the labored sound of her breathing.

Inuyasha's eyes focused intently on the flames, watching them dance.

_You’re a bit of a masochist, aren’t you? Just love torturing yourself. You should have left while you had the chance. Quite the restraint you showed earlier._

Kagome's face quickly grew humid and sticky as the steam from the water rose. She wouldn't be able to stay in the tub for long. A sharp intake of breath echoed throughout the room as she washed the makeup from her cuts and bruises.

“Are you alright?” His warm tone sent an unwelcome shiver of pleasure through her, reminding her she was nude in the same room with a man.

“Yes,” she managed before dunking her head under the scalding water.

His nose scrunched at the smell of the cheap lavender soap as she washed her hair. His mother Izayoi had loved lavender, both the scent and the flowers, and his mind suddenly ached to return home. Had he returned alone, he would have ridden through the night and been to the manor by now, but he had sensed her exhaustion.

_Humans are much frailer than us, remember?_

Inuyasha didn’t need to be reminded as his lips pressed together; his thoughts remaining on his mother. _I should have been there for her._

_Then you would be dead. The same frailty that plagued her endures in you. Full-blooded demons could not protect her. What would you have done?_

Inuyasha clenched his fist, _Shut up._

_You despise yourself for it. Is that why you are so keen on protecting this human? Her weakness will be the end of you, as it was your father._

_You act as if I plan on mating her. Besides, if you don’t care, then why do you call her mine? Don't think that's gone unnoticed._

The sound of water running off Kagome’s skin interrupted his conversation as she stood. She dried herself, then slipped the nightdress over her head.

Kagome had wanted to remain in the tub forever as the hot water soothed her aches and pains, but her mind told her the quicker she got clothes on the better. The heat was making her lightheaded.

Her lips parted – her pulse pounding in her ears, throughout her entire body, like a drum. She drew the towel across her brow and the back of her neck, but it did little to stop the sweat, her skin rivaling the color of Inuyasha's coat.

She padded over to him, forming damp footprints across the dark wooden floor. “I’m decent now.”

Well, as modest as she could be in a nightdress. In any case, the white material was thick, and the gown wasn’t revealing. But her body was sweating from the warm water and it clung to her curves. She felt exposed without her undergarments, but Inuyasha was right, at least she could breathe.

He turned to look up at her and Kagome stepped back as he jumped up, growling.

Inuyasha tried to subdue his humanity as he reached out, brushing a wet strand of hair from her cheek and touching the angry red mark where Naraku had struck her. His eyes lingered on her neck - the claw marks and bruises across her. If possible, they looked even worse than last night.

At first Kagome thought he was still mad at her, but relaxed realizing he was only upset at her injuries. She swayed on her feet, still recovering from the water. 

A gentle hand to his chest stopped his growl, “We should retire, your grace.”

Inuyasha dropped his arm from her and nodded, moving back to sit in front of the fire.

Kagome climbed into bed, covering herself in a light sheet. She studied him across the room. _Could he truly be different? But it was Inuyasha who got me in this mess. No - It hadn't been the many times Inuyasha had been scandalous that led us here. It had been the one time he was trying to protect me What if I had been seen only with Naraku?_

“Your grace?”

Inuyasha rolled to face her.

The words were so soft, even his demon ears almost didn’t hear her. “Thank you.”

Her heartbeat grew irregular and her chest heavy, but her eyes could no longer remain open as she let oblivion embrace her.

…

_Kagome's feet swung back and forth, her toes dipping into the cool water as she perched on the end of the dock. Dressed in a simple blue gown, she leaned back, allowing the summer sunlight to caress her face. Summertime had always been her favorite season – she loved the warmth and clear skies. Most of all, she loved the break from the hustle and bustle of the city when they visited the countryside._

_She turned at the sound of laughter, waving at Sango and Hojo as they approached her._

_“Hey Kags,” Hojo said in his trademark carefree tone. Only it was Lady Kagome now. They were no longer the children they once were when they played at her family's vacation home – the very same one they were at now._

_Hojo's hand slipped into Sango's as he kissed her on the cheek. “What are you doing out here all alone?”_

_Alone. Is that what she was? She never felt so until now._

_“I'm waiting.” Kagome said decidedly. “Waiting for my true love.”_

_“I've been waiting for you, my pet.”_

_Hojo's voice was bitter – distorted. It sounded like -_

_Kagome stumbled to stand as Sango's form disintegrated into ash, falling into the water and turning it black._

_Seconds later, Hojo's skin flayed from his body in ribbons of rotting flesh, revealing Naraku. Using his powers, he quickly appeared before Kagome, pushing her into the lake with a shove._

_She could see everything as she fell –_

_The grin on his face._

_Her hands reaching out to stop her fall._

_The dark water beneath her._

_And then the liquid enveloped her, like a thick murky blanket striving to smother her._

_When her eyes opened, Kagome flailed her arms and kicked her feet, reaching towards the light above her. She could see the outline of a hand extending down from the dock. If only she could reach it-_

_Naraku's laugh was everywhere at once – in the water, above her, below her - gripping her and dragging her deeper into the abyss. The desire to breathe became too great as Kagome opened her mouth involuntarily, bubbles rising to the surface – where the mysterious hand still waited._

_It could not end like this. Kicking once more, she reached up as the hand became blurry, her energy fading into the surrounding water._

_Just a little more – fight Kagome!_

_Her fingers finally intertwined in a hand that quickly thrust her out of the water. She gripped the dock, looking around at the summer house she once knew. The sun was shining. The water was blue. And as Hojo had reminded her earlier, she was alone._

_As quickly as he came, Naraku – and everyone else - was gone._

…

(Vitamin String Quartet – Watermelon Sugar)

Kagome snuggled up to warmth, smiling in her sleep. She never wanted to wake up. Everything smelled like trees after a spring shower. Dreams of running through the forests filled her mind. Just as she, Hojo and Sango would as children.

It felt odd to her – for the briefest moment - to remember such fond childhood memories now – but she was too incandescently happy to care. Her arms stretched as her eyes remained closed, her left hand running along the ridges of the hard wooden bed frame beside her.

She continued to stretch until her fingers entangled in something that resembled...strands of hair. She reached on in confusion until her hands arrived at a fuzzy object.

Her eyes exploded open to burning golden eyes and her fingertips rubbing silver ears. 

Inuyasha was lying in bed beside her. And he was – purring.

As she tore away from his intense eyes, she became thoroughly aware of his hard chest muscles exposed by a fully unbuttoned white undershirt. His arms were behind his head, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows – he was not touching her.

_Oh, God._

But she was most definitely touching him.

Her leg draped over his hips; her soft breasts pressed against his chest.

“Did you sleep well, princess?”

Recoiling her body with a yelp, her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. Her hands clutched the blankets to her as she sat up, even though she was still fully clothed in her nightdress.

“You...” Kagome couldn't meet his eyes, so instead she looked at the planes of his abs, which wasn’t an improvement. “You said you were sleeping by the fire!”

“Keh. I was going to, but you kept tossing and moaning in your sleep. I sat next to you to see if you were okay. Don’t worry, I didn’t touch you, but you touched me...” He leaned forward as her face met his again, “You grasped my arm so tight I figured I would just stay here.” His eyes were practically dancing, “Not that I’m complaining.”

He hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but as soon as she gripped his arm, their scents fused. Seeing her nuzzled up against him allowed him to unwind enough to rest. At least after the inappropriate thoughts had subsided…

Kagome jumped out the bed, flushing further with shame as the early morning light illuminated the room.

_I take back what I said. Maybe this bed you’ve made won’t be so empty after all._

His demon had been silent all night while Kagome was near him, but required its presence known as she increased the distance between them.

“You can go now, your grace.” Kagome picked up a brush and ran it deliberately through her hair. “I will call a maid to help me dress.”

_She is much more amiable when she's asleep._

Inuyasha stood and stretched, looking every bit the devil Kagome believed him to be as she studied the muscles that dipped down into his low hanging trousers. “I should go get some breakfast.”

She struggled, but finally glanced away as her entire body further flushed with warmth. “Aren’t you going to put some clothes on first?”

Inuyasha chuckled, she used his title when she was angry and dropped it when she was flustered. “Demons have more freedom in society, remember? I am dressed.”

He moved to stand beside her. Teasing her kept his focus away from her injuries and her delicious scent that no longer smelled of lavender. “You appear displeased. Does this bother you?”

She peered up so she wouldn’t have to look at his chest. “Nonsense, not in the least.”

Kagome’s breath quickened as a smirk formed on his lips. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her and it unnerved her he didn’t even have to touch her to have an effect on her. She needed to take him down a notch. “I have observed numerous half-naked men before, your grace. Many that were exceedingly more handsome than yourself.”

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she regretted them.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, “You’re a god-awful liar, princess. Where would someone as innocent as you have seen something so indecent?”

_Where could I have seen something so indecent indeed?_

“Art,” she retorted quickly, remembering her virtue.

“Hmmmm,” Inuyasha advanced even closer, “which works?”

Kagome faltered, “There was a series in the museum, paintings of Zeus, I believe.”

“So you are comparing me to a portrait of a God?” He chuckled, his shoulders tugging his shirt up higher again, “Not bad, I suppose.”

She threw up her hands in defeat with an exasperated sigh, “I’m hungry.”

“Anything I can assist with?”

“You are insufferable, your grace, you know that? Breakfast. I desire breakfast.”

“Whatever you say, princess.” Inuyasha couldn’t help but laugh as he walked out the room.

Kagome sat at the table, knowing she only had a few minutes before he returned to recapture her sanity. Sometimes her nightmares all blended together - what had she been dreaming about? _It was the summer house, I was dreaming about the summerhouse. And Naraku was there. Inuyasha could break through my nightmares, but why? Was the hand his? I...sought him out even in my sleep. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Inuyasha entered, setting two bowls of grits and eggs on the table. If his proposition was ever going to work, rules would have to be established for Kagome’s sanity – as well as her propriety. If she was going to pursue Koga, then this had to stop. She straightened her back to appear taller on her stool. “I accept your proposal, but I have a condition of my own.”

“And what is that?” His eyes appraised her, belittling her.

“I need assurances, your grace, assurances you won’t touch me again.”

“Technically, last night you touched me.”

She narrowed her eyes at him with intent to kill, “I require my space. You will acquire me a proper handmaiden befitting my status.”

Although she was starting to trust Inuyasha, but she didn’t trust herself. Oh, she despised him, but periodically the hate turned into an emotion she couldn’t recognize when he was too close to her. An emotion that made her to forget her hatred of him, caused her to crave his hands all over her body.

Inuyasha intertwined his fingers innocently behind his back, which only caused his muscles to be more prominent. “Fine, I will only touch you as necessary to maintain our charade.” His eyes twinkled, “Or if at any point you desire me to.”

Kagome blushed, remembering Inuyasha’s warm, hard body against hers as an unfamiliar warmth pooled again between her thighs. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as her hatred blossomed back. “That,” she gestured to the bed, “will not happen again.”

_No worries, princess, I love a good challenge._

Inuyasha grabbed his silverware and took a slow, deliberate bite of food. Kagome looked up as the silver spoon dipped between his lips, coming out wet and glistening as his tongue leisurely stroked away every last morsel of flavor. The sensual gesture brought forth the image of him possessively holding her in the gardens, as his mouth sucked on her skin...his rough tongue caressing her neck.

She raised the wine glass swiftly to her lips, taking a tremendous gulp.

Surviving the duke with her dignity might be tougher than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥ Please let me know what you thought of this chapter; I love reading all the comments!


End file.
